The present disclosure relates generally to electronic connectors, and more particularly, to shielded electronic connectors.
Generally, a circuit board, such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC), may exchange electrical power, ground reference, and/or communication signals with another electronic board through a hardware interface such as an electronic connector. A typical electronic connector includes a connector assembly configured to engage a corresponding receptacle assembly. There may be issues with maintaining the connection between the connector assembly and the receptacle assembly, such as in cases where the electronic connector is subject to vibration or other external mechanical forces. There have been attempts to address the aforementioned issues with maintaining the connection (e.g., by adding a separate component or enclosure/screen), however, they may not be satisfactory as they add cost, increase complexity, or require additional space.
Generally, an electronic connector may be enclosed within an Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) shield, such as an EMI shield can, to prevent interference to nearby circuits and/or antennas. However, EMI shield cans are often damaged when the top wall is opened/removed.
Accordingly, more practical, space-efficient, and cost-effective EMI-shielded electronic connectors are needed.